Waiting
by Kage no Aki
Summary: What happens when you live your life for one person and they're no longer there? Insight from Winry. Written premovie.
1. Edit Version

**Waiting

* * *

**

Edited Version

* * *

"…winry…"

She was just imagining things. He wasn't really there. Of course not, he had disappeared years ago.

She hadn't even been there to see it.

She was at home, in her workshop bored as usual. There aren't many people in their little town that needed her. No one in this little town needed auto-mail maintenance or just auto-mail in general. She was bored of tinkering with the metal joints and how well each piece fit. Unless there was some kind of order and new tool to play with, she was just bored. She was waiting for him, _always waiting for him._ Usually she was coming up with new ways so that he would have a lighter leg or a faster arm, something more durable, yet simple at the same time. It was all for _him._ He was the reason she strived for perfection.

Then Rose, oh god Rose, walking slowly and sullenly, carefully holding her precious baby to her chest walked up to the front door. Quietly she delivered the news of _him_, of how he was no longer in this world and a little boy in tow, Al.

She was here waiting for him to return and got _this_ instead. She took care of Al. There was no one in the world that could take this precious boy away from her. It was the last person alive of their family friend, the last person alive that was her childhood friend, and the last person alive that was a constant reminder of _him_. Al. He was such a magnificent man, followed in his footsteps. Al became the youngest State Alchemist in history, next to him. But no one remembered him, only the ones who knew him, remembered him.

Now here she was, on the rooftop of her own house, alone. Years had gone by since this house was filled with happy chatter and happy fighting. Her last living relative died only a year after the disappearance, Al was out helping the world with the occasional help of his dear Sensei, and even her precious dog just didn't live as long as humans would like them to live. She was alone, alone in the house that reminded her of all the happy times that used to happy when he was still here, but now he wasn't.

She was waiting for him, always waiting for him.

Now she was alone in an empty house, with no friends, with a dead end job, not enough money to move, not like she would want to anyways, and an empty heart. All she had was this cool breeze as she stood at the top of the roof. Summer always had the nicest breezes in the night air. It was around the same time he was…

"…Winry…"

Now she was delusional. He wasn't here and there was no way she could talk to him. Delusional, it was probably from the days of sleepless nights tossing a turning with horrible dreams. She used to pretend she could hear him calling for her, but that was just a defensive mechanism to get over him. All her thoughts revolved around him and now she was left with nothing.

Nothing.

Not even the strive to live. She didn't even know why she got up in the morning and got dressed. There was no one she needed to go to. There was no one that needed her presence. There was no one waiting for her.

The breeze passed through the leaves of the trees. It brushed her mechanic suit and whispered past her ears.

"Winry…"

There was no one waiting for her.

* * *

Questions/Comments/Criticisms? I'll answer all.

If you're looking for the next "chapter" it's another stand alone story, **Wanting**.


	2. Old Version

**Waiting**

"Winry!"

No response.

"Winry!" He tried a little louder.

Just the hushed tones of the wind passing through the leaves.

"WINRY!"

* * *

She was just imagining things. He wasn't really there. Of course not, he had disappeared years ago. 

She hadn't even been there to see it.

She was at home, in her workshop bored as usual. There aren't many people in their little town that needed her. No one in this little town needed auto-mail maintenance or just auto-mail in general. She was bored of tinkering with the metal joints and how well each piece fit. Unless there was some kind of order and new tool to play with, she was just bored. She was waiting for him, _always waiting for him._ Usually she was coming up with new ways so that he would have a lighter leg or a faster arm, something more durable, yet simple at the same time. It was all for _him._ He was the reason she strived for perfection.

Then Rose, oh god Rose, walking slowly and sullenly, carefully holding her precious baby to her chest walked up to the front door. Quietly she delivered the news of _him_, of how he was no longer in this world and a little boy in tow, Al.

She was here waiting for him to return and got _this_ instead. She took care of Al. There was no one in the world that could take this precious boy away from her. It was the last person alive of their family friend, the last person alive that was her childhood friend, and the last person alive that was a constant reminder of _him_. Al. He was such a magnificent man, followed in his footsteps. Al became the youngest State Alchemist in history, next to him. But no one remembered him, only the ones who knew him, remembered him.

Now here she was, on the rooftop of her own house, alone. Years had gone by since this house was filled with happy chatter and happy fighting. Her last living relative died only a year after the disappearance, Al was out helping the world with the occasional help of his dear Sensei, and even her precious dog just didn't live as long as humans would like them to live. She was alone, alone in the house that reminded her of all the happy times that used to happy when he was still here, but now he wasn't.

She was waiting for him, always waiting for him.

Now she was alone in an empty house, with no friends, with a dead end job, not enough money to move, not like she would want to anyways, and an empty heart. All she had was this cool breeze as she stood at the top of the roof. Summer always had the nicest breezes in the night air. It was around the same time he was…

"…winry…"

Now she was delusional. He wasn't here and there was no way she could talk to him. Delusional, it was probably from the days of sleepless nights tossing a turning with horrible dreams. She used to pretend she could hear him calling for her, but that was just a defensive mechanism to get over him. All her thoughts revolved around him and now she was left with nothing.

Nothing.

Not even the strive to live. She didn't even know why she got up in the morning and got dressed. There was no one she needed to go to. There was no one that needed her presence. There was no one waiting for her.

The breeze passed through the leaves of the trees. It brushed her mechanic suit and whispered past her ears.

There was no one waiting for her.

* * *

Comments/Criticisms? I'll answer all. 


End file.
